Cajun & Goth: Mistaken Vacation
by Alwaysrogue
Summary: Remy plans a road trip for just him & Rogue. What she doesn't expect, is to be kidnapped and used as blackmail. Can Remy save Rogue in time? Will he be able to get Logan's help or is he on his own? ROMY


**DISCLAIMER: i don't own x-men:evolution.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lovers Getaway**

* * *

_=She was laying in bed wearing only a tanktop and panties reading a vampire mystery. She looked up and saw him staring at her. He was only wearing his Boxers. She threw her book and stood up. he rushed over to her and they wrapped their arms around eachother. Kissing. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over laying her down on the bed. He reached inside her panties and rubbed her clit causing her to moan. still doing so he began to kiss her neck. with one of her free hands she ran her fingers through his hair...=_

**_-beep- -beep- -beep-_**

**Rogue awoke to the sound of her alarm going off. She reached over and pushed the 'OFF' switch.**

_"Damn yah alarm clock"_ **she thought**

**She opened her eyes to look over to the bed on the opposite side of the room to see if her roommate had gotten up yet**.

_"Kit? you up?"_

_-_**Silence**_-_

_"Kit?! KITTY!"_ **Rogue sat up and threw her pillow accross the room hitting Kitty**.

_"huh...OW...HEY! Like what was that for Rogue?"_ **kitty said throwing Rogue's pillow back at her**

_"its like uh time to like get up"_ **Rogue said in a mocking way**

_"Oh? is it really 6:30?"_ **Kitty said wipping the sleep from her eyes**

_"Ya it is. yah can take a shower first Kit" _**Rogue said as she stretched**

_"Ok"_ **Kitty said running to the bathroom**

**Rogue grabbed her iphone (Logan had gotten her for an early birthday present) turned it on and saw that she had a new message. it was from Gambit. She smiled and opened the message.**

_"Good mornin Chere :) "_

_"Mornin Remy ;) " _**she quickly texted back.**

_"Did y' sleep alright?"_

_"ah slept great. almost didn't get up."_

_"Oh? why not? Did y' have a good dream?"_

"Ya. It was a really good dream."

"oh? was it a sex dream bout y' & moi?"

"WHAT?! no geez get yah head out a da gutter Swamp rat!?"

**it was true**

_"lol Remy just havin a lil fun w/ y' Chere"_

"uh huh sure. so hows it goin whereva yah are?"

_"Good. workin"_

"oh? well maybe ah should let yah go. ah have ta get ready for school anyway"

"Ok well 'ave a good day at school."

"ah'll try. Bye Swamp Rat :P"

"bye Chere :3"

**Rogue put her cell back on her night stand and started to gather up her clothes for the day.**

_"Showers free"_ **Kitty came out of the bathroom**

_"ok"_

**Rogue walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She stripped and hopped into the shower. Rogue and Gambit have been dating secretly for 2 years and it had been almost three months since she had seen Gambit. He had been really busy with Theives Guild.**

**After she was done showering Rogue quickly dried off and got dressed. She didn't know how late or early she was. But either way she didn't want to be late otherwise Logan would give her extra Danger Room sessions.**

**Rogue made it to class with seconds to spare. She sat through each class not really paying attention to what was going on like usual. After the last bell rang dismissing everyone home for the day Rogue put her earbuds in her ears, turned on her ipod and desided to take the long way back home. She was about three blocks away from school when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the ally. She tried to free her arm and she turned to face the one who grabbed her.**

_"HEY WHERE THE HELL..."_ **the one who had pulled her into the ally cut her off his lips pressed against hers. He could feel her powers working but he didn't stop. she pushed him away**

_"WHAT THE FU...Remy?"_ **Rogue said looking like she wanted to punch him in the face**

_"Hello Chere"_ **he said smiling**

_"Yah know if yah wanted ta kiss meh yah didn't have ta be so sneaky about it"_ **playfully punching his shoulder**

_"y' know y' liked it chere"_

_"ya ah did but ah could've kill yah stupid cajun...by the way what are yah doin in Bayville? ah thought yah were workin still?"_

_"Well work is finished and Remy wanted ta suprise 'is girl"_ **wraping his arms around her**

_"well yah suprised meh."_ **wraping her arms around his neck**

_"There is more"_

_"oh? like what?"_ **tilting her head looking up at him**

_"a raod trip wit' Remy"_

_"Really? when?"_

_"Now"_

_"Now?"_

_"Oui now"_

_"Remy yah know ah'd love ta. But Logan wouldn't let meh"_

_"What he doesn't let y' go on road trips?"_

_"no ah mean he wouldn't let me go with yah"_

_"well y' don't have ta tell 'im that y' going with moi. y' can tell 'im that y' need some y' time for a few days"_

_"Ya know he won't believe me once ah come home smellin like yah"_

_"Den don't go back t' da mansion we'll just buy y' some clothes on da way"  
_  
_"Ah don't know rems...ah don't like lyin ta Logan"_

_"its not a complete lie Chere"_

_"But is still a lie"_


End file.
